Placer y negocios
by Frozenheart7
Summary: [Reto "Los besos que no fueron" FF:DSTLO] Es el día mundial contra el bioterrorismo, Neil y Claire son invitados a un baile donde participan todas las organizaciones. Sin embargo, la noche no resulta ser como se lo esperaban.


Placer y negocios

Disclaimer: Resident evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Este fic participa en el reto especial "Los besos que no fueron" del foro Resident evil: Behind the horror.

[Reto "Los besos que no fueron" FF:DSTLO]

Nota de autor: Historia Pre- Revelations 2 pareja Neil X Claire. Experimentar con esta pareja nueva es todo un reto para mí. Tengo una extraña obsesión con los ascensores, siempre los estropean mis personajes en las historias o les joden haciéndoles subir escaleras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire llegaba tarde a la sede de Terra Save, una impuntualidad que ella no se podía permitir. Apresurada ella corría por la calle y la gente la miraba raro, pues era extraño ver a alguien correr en medio de la calle de buena mañana, a las 8 en punto. La pelirroja se maldecía internamente, ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dormida? Dichoso despertador. Por fin visualizó la sede entre los edificios de la ciudad. La reunión con su superior Neil y otros representantes de varias organizaciones contra el bio-terrorismo era ahora. Justo a las ocho, las campanas lejanas de la iglesia de la ciudad tocaron. Claire ni se molestó en contar los golpes de campana, ella ya sabía que era muy tarde. Entró en la sede, diciendo un breve "hola" a la recepcionista. Atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor donde había un cartel pegado en la puerta donde ponía "Fuera de servicio".

-¡¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esa!?- Gritó la muchacha ignorando si estaba rodeada de gente o no.

Avanzó hacía las escaleras, donde las subió volando. Al llegar arriba se ubicó, tenía que ir al pasillo de la izquierda hasta la puerta del fondo. Respiró profundamente, exhaló e inhaló hasta calmar su respiración. Ya había llegado tarde y no podía hacer nada, aprovechó esos momentos de paz y reordenó los papeles que llevaba en mano. Caminó con desgana hasta la puerta del final y la abrió, no sin antes tocar.

-Lo siento he llegado tarde… Mi despertador ha- Claire cortó sus excusas.

Neil estaba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa mientras escribía algo en un papel, él se la miró sonriendo. A Claire no le encajaba nada, ¿Dónde estaban los otros? ¿Acaso no estaba llegando tarde? Ella comprobó su reloj de muñeca, ahora eran cinco minutos tarde. Neil soltó una risilla y se levantó, recibiendo a la bella mujer pelirroja y de ojos azules.

-Buenos días a ti también.

¿Pero qué? Claire no entendía nada, ¿acaso se había cancelado la reunión? Neil observó a su compañera, vestida con una camisa blanca, pantalones tejanos y sin su chaqueta de cuero marrón habitual. Y llevaba el pelo rojo suelto, como cascadas de sangre que corría por la nieve blanca y pura de su camisa. Esos dos colores resaltaban a la vista, era impresionante verla cada mañana. En contadas ocasiones ella se desprendía de su coleta, pero le sentaba genial. Su melena pelirroja le llegaba hasta casi la cintura y la tenía lisa con forma ondulada, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado alborotada. Claire miró a su compañero como la observaba y pudo notar como el rubor se le subía a las mejillas, pues ser observada así por un hombre no era muy habitual. Su jefe, pura imagen de sostificación y seriedad, también de misterio atractivo. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Claire dejó sus hormonas alteradas y se concentró en su contratiempo, pues seguía sin entender nada.

-¿Y la reunión?- Preguntó la mujer.

Neil le sonrió y la tomó de la muñeca, creando un cosquilleo leve en el estomago de la joven subordinada. Él levantó la mano de Claire y le enseño su reloj, la pelirroja estaba cada vez más confundida. Ya no entendía nada. Claire le mostró a su jefe que no entendía nada y él le enseñó su reloj de plata. Las horas estaban cambiadas. En el reloj de Neil eran las 7 y 50 minutos, mientras que en el de Claire eran la minutos.

-Me tomé la libertad de adelantarte la hora en tu reloj, presentía que ibas a llegar tarde.

La pelirroja no cabía en su asiento cuando escuchó la explicación del moreno de ojos verdes. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿Cuándo la pelirroja tuvo el descuido de dejar que su jefe le modificase la hora?

-No me lo puedo creer.- La pelirroja sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que te gusta dormir, era inevitable, así que como tu jefe debía ser responsable y tomar precaución.

-¿Responsable… cambiando la hora de mi reloj?

Claire tomó asiento en su sitio habitual de la sala de reuniones, al lado de Neil. Su jefe hizo lo mismo y también se sentó. Ellos tenían suficiente confianza que hasta se trataban llamándose con su nombre de pila, no como otros compañeros que se limitaban a llamar a los trabajadores por sus apellidos. A Claire no le molestaba tanta confianza, pues lo agradecía. Cuando ella solicitó trabajo en Terra Save, Neil fue quién la entrevistó. Los dos conectaron muy rápidamente a medida que la entrevista de trabajo avanzaba. Ahora eran muy amigos y pronto Claire se convirtió en su mayor confidente, como su secretaria pero no tan apegada. Por supuesto, las malas lenguas de la empresa decían todo tipo de rumores acerca de la relación entre ellos dos. Había mala gente que menospreciaba el ascenso de Claire diciendo que solo conseguía eso por acostarse con el jefe, superstición totalmente errónea. Entre los dos dirigían Terra Save, aunque Neil siempre seguía siendo un rango más alto en la empresa.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- Neil irrumpió en los pensamientos de su compañera.

-No, lo siento.- Confesó ella.

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron la intimidad de Claire y Neil, él se separó un poco de Claire, ya que también era consciente de los estúpidos rumores.

-Adelante.- Dijo Neil.

La cabeza de Gina se asomó por la puerta, ella era quien coordinaba reuniones y se encargaba de relaciones públicas en mayor parte. Claire y Gina eran amigas, algunas veces habían salido juntas a tomar copas en algún bar. Ella también bromeaba de la relación con Neil, aunque solo lo hacía con buena intención y Claire se lo tomaba a la ligera. Neil indicó a Gina con el brazo que podía entrar en la sala, ella obedeció.

-Siento interrumpir.- Gina dijo con entonación especial en la última palabra y lanzó una mirada acusadora a Claire. La pelirroja con los ojos le indicó que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para sus bromas. Ella lo captó. Neil también, aunque eso elevaba su moral, ver como Claire se sonrojaba ante insinuaciones era algo divertido y adorable.

-Para nada, ¿Qué pasa?

-Todos los asistentes a la reunión han llegado, ¿los dejo pasar?- Cuestionó la morena.

-Sí, que pasen.

Después de un tiempo, dentro de la sala ya estaban reunidos los representantes de las organizaciones contra el bioterrorismo. Habían discutido todos los puntos del mes, menos el último. El día mundial de la lucha contra el bioterrorismo era dentro de nada y todas las organizaciones se habían unido para hacer una fiesta con discurso, cena y baile. Entre las personas de la reunión se encontraba Barry, ahora trabajaba como asesor de la BSAA y asistía a las reuniones para representar a la empresa.

-La fiesta es mañana por la noche a las 22:00, en el Hotel Apple.- Reveló Barry.

-¿Mañana?- Preguntó Neil sorprendido por la fecha tan temprana.

-Sí…- Barry dejó en énfasis esa respuesta y se miró de reojo a Claire, mala señal. -Supongo que llevará a la hermosa Redfield como acompañante. ¿Me equivoco?

Claire se llevó el golpe más fuerte de su vida, incluso superaba a todos los daños físicos que había sufrido. Sus mejillas pasaron de color blanco a rojo vivo, incluso más que su brillante pelo. Todas las miradas de la sala se centraron en ella. Neil tragó saliva, ¿a que había venido ese comentario?

-Bueno, será mejor que concluyamos la reunión aquí.

Todos los participantes recogieron sus papeles e informes y se fueron de uno en uno rápidamente. Claire y Neil quedaron solos de nuevo. Mientras el jefe iba recogiendo cuatro carpetas tiradas por la mesa, Claire no despegó la mirada de sus manos, que le servían de distracción para no pensar en el comentario de Barry. En realidad, Claire había estado mirando a sus manos todo el tiempo luego de decir ese comentario. Barry era Barry, nunca cambiaría, él y sus bromas. A veces eran bromas graciosas y a veces molestas. Cuando lo viera otra vez le daría una buena reprimenda. Claire notó que su compañero se sentó otra vez a su lado y ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su cara no siguiese roja.

-Um…- Neil no sabía cómo iniciar conversación.-¿Asistirás conmigo al baile?

Claire lo miró atónita, ella era una mujer fuerte y valiente, nacida para el campo de batalla y la supervivencia. No era una muñeca la cual asistía a bailes y se ponía tacones y un vestido elegante. Ella odiaba los zapatos altos y las faldas… Aunque no podía evitar pensar que se veía hermosa vistiendo de aquella manera. Claire miró a Neil que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta, ella no podía aceptar ni podía decir que no. Neil nunca había comprendido a las mujeres, ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de la menor Redfield?

-Yo creo que no soy la indicada para asistir a un evento social. Gina podría ser más indicada para…

-Yo considero que eres la persona perfecta para que me acompañe.- Neil la cortó.

Ella no podía llevarle la contraria a Neil, pero no le gustaba la idea de asistir a dicho evento. Claire cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo, finalmente aceptó.

-Está bien.

Neil se levantó de la silla con una sonrisa triunfante, había conseguido su propósito. Ahora tendría una bella acompañante para el baile. Claire intentó mirar la parte positiva, ella nunca había ido a alguna fiesta de este tipo, hasta se divertiría. Ella empezó a recoger sus archivos y papeles, cuando termino, una voz la llamó:

-¡Claire!

Ella volvió marcha atrás y sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la sala de reuniones, Neil la llamaba.

-Dime.- En la cara del moreno se dibujó una sonrisa ladeada.

-No se puede ir con vaqueros al baile.

Los dos rieron, lo de Claire se pareció a un bufido. Ella recupero la compostura y respondió a su elegante jefe:

-Lo sé, Neil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegó la noche de la fiesta, Claire se miraba al espejo preocupada. ¿Iba vestida adecuadamente? ¿Qué pensaría Neil? Su vestido era precioso, fue de su madre. Era blanco y largo, se adaptaba a sus curvas, pero era ligero y suave con tacto de seda. Su pelo rojizo era liso y caía como una casada sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje en la cara, un poco de base para tapar imperfecciones y un poco de carmín color coral. El maquillaje en sus ojos era lo que más llamaba la atención. Sus ojos azules brillaban y hacían contraste con su piel, dejando a cualquiera fascinado. Claire quedó satisfecha del resultado y esperó en el sofá. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. En su pequeño clutch blanco a juego con el vestido llevaba el móvil y las llaves, no necesitaba nada más esa noche. La espera se hacía larga así que ella se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala de espera, como un tigre enjaulado.

El timbre sonó, Claire fue hacía la puerta y se miró en el espejo de la entrada. Pelo, maquillaje, vestido… Todo correcto. Pero ella no entendía como estaba cambiando tanto, a ella no le gusta ir como una muñeca, ¿Por qué se está comportando así? Recordó que su jefe estaba detrás de la puerta, así que la abrió.

-Vaya eso ha sido una espera muy… Vaya.- Dijo Neil mirando el reloj, pero paró de hablar al ver a su compañera.

Iba preciosa, un vestido blanco de escote corazón, su pelo increíblemente rojo, los pendientes de diamantes en cascada y su sonrisa reluciente. La joven mujer cerró la puerta con llave, Neil aprovechó para mirarla más de cerca, repasándola de arriba abajo. La pelirroja notó una mirada clavándose en la espalda, cuando ella se giró se cruzó de brazos.

-Me sigues mirando así y tu trasero termina por sombrero.- Neil levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Su jefe iba muy arreglado, un traje clásico combinando negro, blanco y gris, chaqueta y pantalones perfectamente planchados y zapatos relucientes. Claire estaba acostumbrada a verlo elegante, con camisa y corbata, pero esa noche lucía diferente.

-Me gusta cómo te quedan los vestidos.

¿Quizás debía utilizar una más a menudo? No lo sabía, ahora estaba ocupada intentando no sonrojarse. Aunque se hacía una tarea dura que requería concentración. Como era previsible, ella se sonrojó y se vio obligada a decir algo al respeto.

-Gracias.

Neil chequeó su hora en el reloj, iban bien de tiempo.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó Neil señalando su coche, su acompañante asintió.

Sin embargo allí volvieron a comenzar los problemas para Claire, los zapatos de tacón. Era imposible bajar los escalones con los tacones de 7 centímetros, ni con un poco de práctica. Claire miró a su jefe, que iba por delante y no se había dado cuenta de las dificultades de la fémina, ella suspiro de alivio. Al menos no haría el ridículo. Se agarró con los dos brazos a la barandilla de la escalera, pero vio que necesitaba uno para agarrarse el largo del vestido para no tropezar. Con una mano en el vestido y otra en la barandilla empezó a bajar, su jefe ni siquiera estaba en las escaleras, a ese paso ya debería haber llegado al coche. Neil paró al no notar la presencia de su subordinada y retrocedió. Se la encontró maniobrando para bajar un tramo de escaleras, una imagen graciosa. Una mujer que luchaba contra olas infinitas de zombies y atravesaba ciudades infectadas por un virus no podía bajar escaleras en tacones… Irónico.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- La pelirroja lo miró.

-Un poco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotel Apple 22:00 de la noche.

Después del descenso de las escaleras, los dos invitados llegaron al baile. Había un enorme salón con mesas, escenario y pista de baile. Muy elegante, un piano y orquestra cerca del escenario, cintas por toda la sala… Un lugar refinado y de muy buen gusto. Había mucha gente y caras conocidas entre los invitados. En un rincón estaban Jill y Chris tomándose una copa de champán. Ella tenía el pelo rubio, pero Claire ya estaba acostumbrada a verla así. Cada mesa circular tenía los nombres de cada persona marcado delante del respectivo asiento. Neil localizó los suyos, estaban a segunda fila, buen lugar. Una manó se puso encima del hombro de Neil, la pareja se giró y encontró a un hombre pelirrojo. Claire no lo conocía, Neil sí.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Raimond!- Los dos se dieron la mano.

-¿Te importaría si hablamos un rato?- El ex agente de la FBC notó la presencia de Claire y recalcó la frase. -¿A solas?

-Claro.- Asintió Neil dejando el brazo de Claire.

A la pelirroja la desagradaba ese tipo, no parecía de fiar. Sin embargo, si Neil lo conocía y eran amigos no tenía porque ser malo.

-Iré a beber cava.

La pelirroja fue hacía el bufé y se llenó una copa de cava mientras los dos ex agentes de la FBC hablaban. Ella los miraba sospechosamente, algo no le gustaba. Una presencia se detuvo detrás de ella, pero estaba tan despistada mirando a los dos machos hablando que ni se dio cuenta.

-¿Desde cuándo Claire Redfield lleva vestidos?

Ella se giró de un bote, se asustó. Su hermano estaba con Jill a su lado, ella se puso la mano que tenía libre en el pecho, vaya susto. La menor Redfield no sabía que su hermano y Jill habían sido invitados, ella creía que solo vendría Barry. Los dos iban muy elegantes, Jill llevaba un vestido azul y Chris con traje y corbata.

-¡Parecéis una pareja multimillonaria!- Los dos rieron al escuchar tal comentario.

-Hablando de parejas… ¿Y la tuya?- Dijo Jill pícaramente.

-Si… ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó Chris juntando los puños como si fuera a darle una advertencia a la pareja de la pelirroja.

-He venido con mi jefe, Neil.

Diciendo eso Chris se relajó, a veces el mayor Redfield se comportaba como si aún él y su hermana fueran adolescentes. Un hombre llamó a Chris, él se retiró y dejó a solas a Claire con Jill.

-¿Cuál es? ¿Esta mazizorro?- Preguntó ella cotilleando.

-¡Es mi jefe!- replicó Claire.

-Pero no hay una norma que no diga que no se puede combinar placer y negocios.- Ella rió.

Claire señalo discretamente a Neil que seguía hablando con Raimond, la cara de Jill era única.

-Esta cachas. Pero no tanto como tu hermano.

\- A Chris-esteroides-Redfield nadie lo supera.

Las dos rieron, Chris llamó a Jill y ella se despidió también de Claire. Pero antes susurró unas palabras:

-Dile que me reserve un baile.

-Tú ya tienes a Chris.- Bufó la Redfield.

Ella guiñó un ojo a Claire y se fue de la mano con Chris. La mujer vestida de blanco se quedó sola una vez más, probó el cava, estaba buenísimo. Observó el lenguaje corporal de su hermano y el de Jill, Chris la sujetaba por la cintura. Estaba segura de que su relación había avanzado.

-Buena pareja, ¿eh?

Claire saltó del susto, ¿durante cuánto tiempo Neil había estado a su lado observándola?

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Porque? Es divertido.

La gente iba sentándose en sus respectivas mesas, el discurso estaba a punto de empezar. Neil y Claire fueron a su mesa, donde también estaban sentadas unas parejas de la FBC y de la DSO.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Nuestro deber es proteger a los ciudadanos del bioterrorismo y las guerras químicas…- Un hombre la BSAA había estado durante media hora hablando y hablando para llegar a la misma conclusión, que luchamos contra el bioterrorismo. El hombre no paraba de hablar, todos estaba aburridos. Claire escuchó unos ronquidos a su lado, su jefe estaba durmiéndose. Ella lo sacudió suavemente, él se despertó.

-Esto es muy aburrido.- Fue lo primero que dijo Neil al despertarse.

-¿Y que quieres hacer? ¿Subir al escenario y obligarle a que se calle?- Neil rió al comentario de la pelirroja.

-Ojalá pudiera.- Él la miró fijamente y le dio un propuesta que no podía dejar escapar. -¿Y si nos vamos de aquí?

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Estás loco?!- Raymond miró mal a Claire por estar gritando. Ella le ignoró.

-Oh, venga. Seguro que no nos echaran de menos.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-¿Quieres venir a mi piso a tomar unas copas? Invito yo.

Claire consideró sus opciones, o quedarse a ver el viejo charlando durante una hora o dos quizás. O ir con su superior a tomar unas copas. A la mierda el baile, ella asintió y se fueron con discreción aprovechando que las luces estaban apagadas y solo había un foco encendido centrado en el hombre de la BSAA.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claire estaba sentada en el sofá del apartamento de Neil, era un sitio muy acogedor. Estaba a unas manzanas de la sede de Terra Save, era un ático en una ciudad. El salón era amplio, tenía una televisión de pantalla plana, paredes color crema, una alfombra en la entrada, mesa… Neil volvió de la cocina con dos copas de vino y le dio una a Claire. Luego, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-¿Hace falta un motivo?- Contestó Neil pensativo.

-No necesariamente.

Los dos brindaron y degustaron el vino. Era intenso, puro, con un sabor equilibrado de alcohol. Claire dejó reposar la copa encima de la mesa, Neil hizo lo mismo. Él se acercó lentamente a ella y le tocó la mejilla, Claire no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.-Ella se sonrojó delante el cumplido.-Como ahora.

Él se acercaba cada vez más, invadiendo el espacio personal de Claire, obligándola a irse recostando. La distancia que los separaba era tan poca y estaban tan cerca que Claire quedó finalmente estirada en el sofá con Neil encima suyo. Sus frentes se tocaban y sus miradas conectaban a la perfección. Con el pulgar, Neil acarició el labio inferior de su compañera, ella se estremeció y su piel se puso de gallina. ¿Qué le hacía sentir su jefe? ¿Era amor? ¿Deseo? Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando Neil la besó apasionadamente. Ella abrió su boca, dejando que sus lenguas se encontrasen. Con un brazo, la fémina rodeó el cuello de Neil y con el otro empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. La pelirroja tocó el abdomen trabajado y marcado del moreno, provocándole unas sensaciones fuertes. Él sentó a la chica y le bajó la cremallera del vestido, dejándola con ropa interior. La tela de seda que había pertenecido a la madre de los Redfields acabó por el suelo, junto con la camiseta de Neil. Claire estaba fascinada con el abdomen de Neil y él lo notó con sus caricias.

-Mucho gimnasio.- Dijo él como si leyera los pensamientos de Claire.

Ella no estaba segura de nada, estaba a punto de hacer el amor con su jefe y eso conllevaría consecuencias, malas consecuencias. Él besó su cuello, dejando alguna que otra pequeña mordida, haciendo suspirar involuntariamente a Claire. Eso no podía ir a más, tenía que detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Con las dos manos colocadas en el abdomen del macho, Claire le empujó hasta dejarlo sentado encima de ella.

-Deberíamos parar, yo…

Neil calló a su amiga besándola otra vez, dejándola llevar por la pasión del momento. Luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja a la chica y le susurró suavemente:

-O podríamos continuar en mi cama.

Claire no sabía que decidir, su jefe notó que estaba en un dilema. Él se volvió a sentar encima de ella, dejándole espacio y tiempo para pensar. Mientras, él admiraba su cuerpo curvado, su ropa interior negra con encaje y su pelo brillante. Claire notó la erección de Neil al sentarse encima de sus bragas, eso no la dejaba pensar con claridad. El hombre, harto de esperar, llamó la atención de la pelirroja apartándole el flequillo de la frente. Esa acción la interpretaba como que quería una respuesta.

-¿Qué pasaría si después de esto tú no quisie…?

Neil colocó su dedo índice entre los labios de Claire, callando sus dudas de nuevo.

-¿Y qué pasaría si te hiciera el amor ahora mismo?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo prolongado, se deseaban, se quería, lo necesitaban. Claire recordó las palabras de Jill: No hay una norma que no diga que no se puede combinar placer y negocios.

-Hazlo.

Neil se levantó del sofá y cogió en brazos al estilo nupcial a su subordinada. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su jefe. Él abrió la puerta de su habitación y tumbó a la mujer pelirroja en la cama, con suma delicadeza. Él se colocó encima de ella, dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos y sus piernas. Aunque Claire no se dio por vencida y se escabulló de su cuerpo. Ella obligó a que el macho se tumbara en la cama y le besó. En el cuello, los labios, las mejillas, degustando su piel. Mientras le besaba con aprecio, le quitó el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones, dejándolo solo en calzoncillos. Neil decidió dar un paso más y recorrió sus manos por la espalda de Claire hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador. El moreno acarició sus pechos, haciéndola jadear al tocar sus pezones rozados. Él se sentó, quedando a la altura de Claire y la besó en los labios, previamente pasando la lengua por el borde de su boca. La agarró por la cintura y la volteó, volviendo a quedar el macho arriba. Él hizo un recorrido de besos, empezando acariciando la melena pelirroja de su acompañante hasta llegar a sus caderas. Le masajeó el vientre, tomando su ropa interior de encaje negro. Claire lo miró una vez más, mientras él retiraba la última prenda de la fémina.

Por la ventana se podían ver las vistas de la ciudad iluminada, los dos cuerpos estaban iluminados por la luz de la luna. Neil penetró a Claire, ella soltó un gemido agudo, haciendo música para los oídos de su jefe. Él empujaba lentamente al principio, pero al oír las suplicas de su amiga empezó a ir cada vez más deprisa. Claire estaba casi gritando, haciendo mucho ruido. Él la besó en los labios, ambos experimentaban el placer mientras a diferentes velocidades llegaban al orgasmo.

-Más rápido… Neil.- Susurró Claire al oído de su jefe.

Él obedeció y la pelirroja llegó al orgasmo, un rayo de energía pasó por su cuerpo, dejándola respirando agitadamente mientras el macho seguía empujando dentro de ella. Neil se corrió dentro de su cuerpo y descansó aún sin salir de ella. Claire secó con la palma de su mano las gotas de sudor de la frente de su jefe, ahora su novio. Él la volvió a besar mientras salía de ella y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Claire se tapó con las sabanas de la cama, Neil hizo lo mismo y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, atrayéndola hacía él. Claire apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho musculoso y trabajado de Neil, mientas se dormía lentamente.

-Te quiero.- Susurró Claire justo antes de quedarse dormida.

Neil aproximó sus labios al oído de su subordinada y le susurró:

-Yo también te quiero Claire.

Ella lo había escuchado todo, ahora era feliz. Los dos durmieron plácidamente toda la noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡FIN!

Nota final: Claire mira raro a Raimond y le parecen sospechosas las conversaciones por los planes de Neil en Rev2, aunque ella no se imaginaba nada de esto, solo una pequeña referencia.

No sé porque pero se me ha hecho muy cómodo trabajar con esta pareja.

Para que quedara bien el fic con la temática del reto quise escribir 2 meses después cuando Claire se entera que Neil vendió a Terra Save pero me excedía de caracteres y no pude. Sin embargo, el fic termina bien, pero el final de esta pareja es trágico en Revelations 2, así que no me hagáis caso XD

Por favor, si lo habéis leído dejad review, significa mucho para mí. Gracias.

Frozenheart7


End file.
